


Betrayed

by KayiRowling



Series: Request and Receive Saga [38]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5276774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayiRowling/pseuds/KayiRowling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaius is severely wounded by his one true love, causing him unbearable distress and suffering</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayed

**Author's Note:**

> I'm such a weird person, and have gotten requesters to match!

“Oh, you are so charming, precious,” Gaius whispered, lying on his side on his bed and reaching out for his beloved. “That color looks so nice on you as well. Shame I need to take it all off.”

His fingers started working on the bonbon’s brightly colored wrapping, which he slowly slid off the delicious treat, holding his breath, biting his lip in anticipation as the rich color of the chocolate was revealed, the scent of it more intense without that thin paper barrier over it.

“You smell delicious, love,” he continued, his mouth watering as he held the candy between his fingers. “I have worked myself to death, just to be with you. Having you with me tonight makes all my struggles worth the effort.”

His fingertips got smeared with chocolate as he turned the treat around to better admire its perfection. Nothing that licking them clean wouldn’t fix, of course, and something very welcome by itself, as it made for a delightful moment after the main event, which left him wanting to repeat the experience all over again every time.

“You’re the finest I have ever laid my eyes upon,” he went on complimenting the bonbon. “Not even in my wildest dreams had I ever thought I would have the luck of crossing paths with one just like you.”

He idly wondered about what could be within the chocolate shell, as he sucked on it before he took a bite.

“ _Ugh! Ouch!_ ”

Pain shot through his whole jaw, and he tasted blood in his mouth mixed with the candy. Gaius had never...

He clearly saw a pebble where a filling should be, holding the offending bonbon closer to the candle by his bed. Who had _dared_ trick him like this? And the treacherous thing, it had seduced him to sink his teeth into it by maliciously exploiting all his weaknesses!

He spit some blood to the ground, before he ran out of his tent, throwing the fake treat over his shoulder as he searched for a healer who would be kind and understanding.

“Padre! I have been betrayed! Please help me!” Gaius practically screamed at the priest, who was on his tenth prayer out of fifty before going to sleep.

“Naga have mercy... You’re _bleeding_ all over the place, what happened?”

“Someone disguised a common rock as candy.”

Libra stared for a few seconds, before he shook his head and approached him. “Open your mouth, let me see the damage.” The thief did as ordered. “Oh, no...”

“Wah?”

“We need to take out all of your teeth. They cannot be saved.”

“ _Wah?_ ”

“And it’s a shame we’re so far away from civilization. Normally, we could tie the string to a door, and...”

“Wah?!”

“We’ll need to make use of a horse. I can’t tell how much painful that would be, but please be brave, friend.”

“ _Argh!_ ”

Gaius fell off his bed, awake and still scared. It had just been a nightmare, a frightening nightmare... He sighed in relief.


End file.
